


Abandoned

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda tells her family about Ted, and even though she's prepared for their reaction being bad, it doesn't make it hurt any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

Her hands closed over a small silver necklace, and she squeezed it tightly, holding it close to her chest. Her eyes were shut, and only a small tear escaped, rolling down her already tear-stained cheek. She loosened her grip on the necklace and let out a sigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at her broken self in the mirror, teary eyed, sad faced, devastated.

Her shaky hands brought the necklace up to her neck, and she fastened it, watching in the mirror as the silver chain hung to her chest. She picked up the hairbrush on the table in front of her, and slowly started brushing her long, light brown hair. There were no knots in it, but she knew she was only brushing her hair for an excuse to put off having to have the coming conversation.

Finally, she stood up and walked around her chair towards her large mahogany bed. It was made neatly, and she felt herself tearing up again at the thought that she would probably never sleep there again.

Upon the bed was a large trunk, fully packed and ready to be picked up if she needed a quick getaway. She was pretty sure the trunk would come in use. She ran her hand over the smooth wooden trunk and sat down next to it. She could still see her reflection in the mirror, and she gave herself a half-hearted, sad smile.

"You can do it. Be brave," she whispered to herself, as she stood up and headed out of her room.

* * *

She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she stood in the doorway to the dining room. It was a magnificent room, filled with beautiful gold-rimmed wooden chairs, all positioned around an equally beautiful white marble table. Upon the table were five plates, piled with food. The roof was engraved with pictures, dating back a very long time ago, and a massive glass chandelier was hanging down, lighting the room in a brilliant white light.

Four people were already sitting around the table, immersed in conversation. At the head of the table, a large man with dark hair reaching just above his shoulders was sitting. He had very thick eyebrows and a pointed moustache. He wore a very bored expression as he watched over the table, occasionally taking a sip from his goblet.

On the opposite side of the table was a beautiful woman with long blonde curls hanging down her back. She kept a very serious expression, like the man, as she ate her food in silence.

A young woman of about eighteen years was the third person at the table. She was in complete contrast to the woman, and bore more resemblance to the man. She had long, straggly black hair, which fell over her face. Her eyebrows arched elegantly over heavy-lidded eyes, and she was whispering something to the girl next to her.

A younger girl was smiling and laughing at what the older one was saying to her. She had blonde hair and a very pretty face, and had a very striking resemblance to the woman, that could only be mother and daughter.

"Sorry I'm late," Andromeda said loudly as she finally decided to make her presence known. Nobody turned to look at her as she took her seat opposite the two young girls.

"No matter," the man said in a monotone. "You will have to deal with cold supper."

She nodded, staring down at her dinner. The very thought of eating it made her stomach churn. She was nauseated by the thought of what she was going to do.

"Mother, Father," she said quietly.

"What is it?" asked the woman. Andromeda let out a slow breath.

"I have... something to tell you."

"Well spit it out," drawled the dark-haired girl, now taking on the bored expression of her father.

"Now now Bella, let her take her time," scolded the woman. "What is it, Andie?"

"I," she stopped and stared around at her family, trying to find the easiest way to break it to them. "I can't marry Lucius Malfoy."

There was silence for a moment until the man – her father – spoke up. "And why may that be? I was under the impression  _we_  decided who you should marry."

A small cough was heard from the youngest girl, and she blushed. "I don't see why it's a problem," she said.

"Just because  _you_  like him," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone can tell, Cissy. Stop blushing, it looks ridiculous."

Andromeda gave a nervous laugh at her sister's comment and then stared back into her father's eyes seriously. "I have found someone."

"Who?" Bellatrix questioned suspiciously.

Andromeda was sure the entire room could hear her heart beating in her chest. "His name... his name is Ted. Ted Tonks."

She saw the confusion on both of her sister's faces. "What year is he in? I don't recognise his name," Narcissa said.

"He's in my year," Andromeda said.

"I don't recall any 'Ted Tonks' in your year," Bellatrix said.

Andromeda closed her eyes and bit her lip. "He isn't in Slytherin," she whispered.

A shrill laugh came from her mother's mouth and Andromeda opened her eyes quickly to see how she would react. She felt sickened when she saw only anger on her mother's beautiful face.

"Not a Slytherin?" she questioned. "That won't do!"

"What house is he in?" Narcissa asked. "Ravenclaw?"

A small flicker of hope appeared on her mother's face. Ravenclaw was, after all, the only other acceptable house for the Black family.

"He's in Hufflepuff," she replied in barely a whisper. The silence that followed was deathly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her face and she looked down hastily at the table. Finally, her father spoke.

"That's fine, Andie," he said, to her amazement.

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes, well, as long as he's a respectable pureblood man, then I don't see why you can't marry him."

Her heart dropped and she bit her lip again. Her eyes locked with Bellatrix's and a flash of understanding was in her sister's eyes. She gasped, as a look of disgust spread across her face. "He's a mudblood!" she yelled accusatory at Andromeda.

"WHAT?" came the shocked voice of her mother. "Is this  _true_?"

"He's not... it's just... please understand-"

"- Understand?" her father asked. "If you are with a mudblood, then you should know better than to expect us to understand."

"He's not like the rest!"

"Oh please!" Bellatrix said angrily. "You're sleeping with a mudblood! You're disgracing our family name!"

Andromeda stared around the room desperately, for  _someone_  to understand. Her father looked furious, as did Bellatrix. Her mother was staring coldly at her, while Narcissa just stared down at her food.

"Cissy?" Andromeda said, almost pleadingly. "You understand, don't you?"

It took a minute for Narcissa to look up, and Andromeda could see the tears in her eyes. "No," her voice broke. "You're disgusting."

"GET OUT!" her mother yelled suddenly. "YOU THINK IT'S OK TO COME IN HERE AND TELL US YOU WANT TO MARRY A MUDBLOOD, AND THEN YOU MAKE YOUR SISTER CRY! GET  _OUT_!"

"Mother,  _please_!"

"You heard her, you nasty piece of filth!" her father spat. "No daughter of  _mine_  gets away with something like that! I demand you leave this house. Leave this family, and don't ever  _think_  about coming back because if you do, you will very much regret it."

Andromeda blinked furiously as tears threatened to fall down her face. "B-bella?"

Bellatrix glared at her. "Leave, you blood-traitor."

And that was what done it. Her older sister – someone who had always been there for her, telling her to leave. Telling her that she was no longer a part of the family. She couldn't deal with it.

She nodded and stood up. "I'm... sorry."

Her mother raised her wand and pointed it at her. Andromeda couldn't help the tears falling as she ran from the room, and grabbed her trunk. She thrust the front door open and stared out at the miserable rainy weather outside.

She stepped out, with one last look at the house she'd grown up in. She took her last look at her home. She slammed the door shut behind her and burst into hysterical tears.

Why did everything have to be like this? Why couldn't they see, that blood wasn't important? If the same thing had happened to one of them, would they have reacted the same?

* * *

She walked and walked through the pouring rain for miles. Her clothes were drenched and she felt like breaking down in the middle of the street – after all, what else did she have to lose?

After an hour, she reached the house she was heading for – a small house on the corner of a quiet street. She wiped her eyes and knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the door cracked open and the face of her boyfriend appeared. He stared at her in shock. He looked from her pained expression to her soaking wet clothes and her trunk, and then back into her sad eyes.

"Did you-"

She nodded silently. He held his arms out and she collapsed into them, breaking down completely in his arms, letting everything out.

"Shh, it's ok," he said softly, running his fingers through her soaking wet hair. "You know you can stay here."

"I just feel... abandoned," she sobbed.

Ted didn't say anything, he just pulled her inside. He sat with her as she cried, and listened as she recounted the story to him, and kissed her when she started drifting off into restless sleep.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he said to her as she slept. "I love you, and that's all that matters now."


End file.
